regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Coney Island - The Musical!
Coney Island - The Musical is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Heroes Join Forces. Summary Code Blue are gonna have fun at Coney Island. On the subplot, Black Widow, Wendy, Jane, Lucy Mann, and Quake visit Black Cat and hold a pajama party, and enjoy themselves as they enjoy chatting, and eating at Felicia's apartment. Transcript *Coney Island - The Musical!/Transcript Songs #Why Should We Worry by Code Blue. #We Go Together by Code Blue. #This Is Your Carnival by Mordecai Carnival Mode, Rigby Carnival Mode, Jeannie Carnival Mode, Yuuya Carnival Mode, Benji Carnival Mode, Minami Arisata Carnival Mode, and Lucas Won Kren Carnival Mode. #Samba Carnival by Mordecai Samba Carnival Mode, Rigby Samba Carnival Mode, Jeannie Samba Carnival Mode, Yuuya Samba Carnival Mode, Benji Samba Carnival Mode, Minami Arisata Samba Carnival Mode, and Lucas Won Kren Samba Carnival Mode. #Western Carnival by Mordecai Western Carnival Mode, Rigby Western Carnival Mode, Jeannie Western Carnival Mode, Yuuya Western Carnival Mode, Benji Western Carnival Mode, Minami Arisata Western Carnival Mode, and Lucas Won Kren Western Carnival Mode. #Macho Carnival by Mordecai Macho Carnival Mode, Rigby Macho Carnival Mode, Jeannie Macho Carnival Mode, Yuuya Macho Carnival Mode, Benji Macho Carnival Mode, Minami Arisata Macho Carnival Mode, and Lucas Won Kren Macho Carnival Mode. #Kung Fu Carnival by Mordecai Kung-Fu Carnival Mode, Rigby Kung-Fu Carnival Mode, Jeannie Kung-Fu Carnival Mode, Yuuya Kung-Fu Carnival Mode, Benji Kung-Fu Carnival Mode, Minami Arisata Kung-Fu Carnival Mode, and Lucas Won Kren Kung-Fu Carnival Mode. #Let's All Carnival by Code Blue. #Sergio the Bowling Superstar by Code Blue. #Summer Nights by Leader Team and Smart Team. #When the Saints Go Marching In by Code Blue. #You Make Me Feel So Young by Mordecai and Jeannie. #Right Where I Wanna Be by Man of the Beginning and Woman of the Beginning. #Wild 'N Free by Code Blue. #Determinate by Code Blue. #Here We Go by Code Blue. #Are You Ready? by Flink. #Mmm Yeah by Extreme and Flink. #If You Can't Rock Me by Extreme. #I'll Be There For You by Extreme. #I Just Can't Wait to Be King by Flink. #I Wanna Be Like You by Flink. #Take On Me by Mordecai. #Rebirth by Mordecai. #Dancing Queen by Noelle, Carlee and Caren. #Dance Again by Nikko, Pedro, Roberto, Noelle, Carlee, and Caren. #(I've Had) The Time of My Life by Nikko, Pedro, Roberto, Noelle, Carlee, and Caren. #Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) by Nikko, Pedro, Roberto, and Karina. #Everybody (Backstreet's Back) by Rook Blonko, Nova, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, Ryu Kaga, Ichiru, Jinpei Kori, and Chazz. #U Can't Touch This by Rook Blonko, Nova, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, Ryu Kaga, Ichiru, Jinpei Kori, and Chazz. #No Place I'd Rather Be by Karina. #Living Your Dreams by Juri Kureashi. #Crush by Karinia. #Bad Romance by Karina. #Raise Your Glass by Karina. #Complicated by Karina. #Face To Face by Jinpei Kori and Karina. #The Edge of Glory by Karina. #Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Karina. #Shake Your Grove Thing by Jinpei Kori and Karina. #Break Up! by Jinpei Kori. #Take Me Higher by Troll Moko and Howard Weinerman. #Beverly Hills by Partner Team. #Start Up! by Rook Blonko, Nova, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, Ryu Kaga, Ichiru, Jinpei Kori and Chazz. #Maps by Pedro. #Pompeii by Pedro. #Misaki and Kann Are Working for the Alliance by Misaki and Kann. #Rotten to the Core by Mordecai Copy, Rigby Orphnoch, Jeannie Undead, Yuuya Worm, Benji Inves, Minami Arisata Fangire, Lucas Won Kren Copy, Lil Robert Copy, Sloan Toko Copy, Flink Copy, Lilin Copy, Sasuke Copy, and Zero Phantom. #Set It Off by Code Blue, Karina, Kina, Sagaharu, Flink, Bia, Gillbert, Extreme, Carlo, Bastion, Annah, Rinna, Christella Stringzang, Christine Clamfield, Lil Robert, Emoe Cry, Joe Joe, Spinball, Jimba Knif, Goggle, Flipik, Squink, Sharky Attack, Christopher, Shicky, Lil Nijah, Swagi, Foxcine, Naida, Sumiko, Tedd Snap, Sloan Toko, Daren Shield, Amelia Mizuni, Rio Hina, Luka Khole, Mira Aina, Rinco, Tristi Mei, Amaria Teno, Missi Kaio, Hota Tomo, Sora, Toki, Yuka, Itoami, Aiharu Aoi, Mimura Amaki, Asakora Maou, Nina, Himurou, Aoui, Mina Duka, Saoutoume, Ainna, Kyoka, Koutori, Makikou, Mishakou, Mizanou, Nagisakura, Akari, Calista, Sharley, Mia Saka, Mimina, Perine, Nami, Mouka, Kurumuu, Yuukari, Mizoure, Akuua, Kahluua, Koukou, Ruby, Lin Lin, Deshikou, Ran, Rei, Ren, Koutouri, Kanakou, Hinna, Shannon, Minna, Marila, Mew Mew, Rinko, Canla Vona, Suezuka Marika, Rimiya, Saekou, Saia Takaharu, Yuuri, Minki, Chodo-Ko, Saw Gawa, Riou Saki, Yokoko Ami, Kisa Kuji, Misuu, Meguu, Kasumi, Kokone, Suwate, Shure, Mahokou, Himeurou, Chisatou, Misatou, Ayanou, Mokoba, Houkari, Byakuuya, Namuu, Natsuumi, Yurie, Fomoue, Shigonu, Chizuruu, Shirouhebi, Yuukina, Uumi, Ginn, Jiko, Joshuua, Miyuuri, Satsuuki, Sumi, Hikari, Tomoki, Lelina, Sumiyayoi, Kurousaki, Ijun Kimimaru, Sliphyford, Cleo, Lilin, Nicki, Mana, Danica, Hinori, Imaki, Tinea, Emelia, Kitta, Aida, Dawnica, Zoe, Skye, Tana, Ernick, Corenia, Jassmine, Caroline, Hazil, Tridi, Julvina, Nataline, Tani, Amari, Angiela, Rilla, Claudia, Bethiny, Terri, Dinca, Brittany, Ginna, Yunagi, Jina Angie, Vinus, Sasuke, Kailin, Riki, Rexas, Aquarius, Axcel, Vantus, Tarra, Sophia, Isabella, Leolando, Yuuko, Yakumou, Rachele Halfing, Tatina Halfing, Jennx, Sakon, Binkaz, Nemiah, Lane, Erlk, Staven Hyd, Macario Kelsa, Tomoka, Ritsuka, Yurnia, Mauami, Fiz, Ryoken Shinosawa, Mio Otome, Bretton, Azil, Jordin, Briallen, Zero, Alvira, Danika, Joliette, Keiran, Phaidra, Benky, Molli, Rocklaus, Slinck, Tobi, Brock, Flitcher, Kifer, Caroly, Glamory, Aleica, Ginnca, Amela, Satoumi, Chelsein, Erinia, Nanci, Betti, Georgia, Alexina, Jalen, Maxim, Kanade, Arisina, Zatina, Richel Rith, Yuurika, Phoebe, Ella Edine, Virginia, Viv, Vin, Ruika, Alica, Roxi Daggers, Jani Daggers, Jamiee McCrimson, Cherly Banes, Clarla Oswall, Romona, Leeka, Rosia Taylor, Genica, Peni Bown, Polli Right, Zoei Herrit, Hayden, Alison, Acacina, Cornelia, Abraxas, Brink, Jamcer, Danneil, Charles Buckets, Vertoria Salts, Clair, Jacklas Heckness, Ami Ponds, Rori William, Mickei Sminth, Marintha Jonsica, Codi Jonias, Starlene Hambath, Sun-Hai Song, Jody Mappo, Coki Ching, Susie, Blind Spot, Gorgon, Flint, Naja, Grid, Olivina Abott, Ivie Vegas, Garriek Stephen, Ricko Slithermen, Ky Glas, Dyian Soyl, Ty Kamiyo, Matthew Ishido, Sorla Takenou, Izzi Uzuma, Mimika Tachika, Joco Kida, Takaru Takaishu, Karila Kamiyo, Davi Motomo, Kinji Ichijo, Yayoi Inoui, Coda Hidi, Radella, Kemily, Rafika, Uria, Dolci, Mikio, Max Ride, Sounomura, Hiroma Late, Renka Akaatsuka, Erinlec Tearn, Zoeine Hensen, Conia Becksworth, Bridga Verdent, Kika Benjaman, Renlee Robert, Bloomie, Stelina, Florina, Muusa, Tecnina, Laylina, Roxina, Brantley, Zayden, Armani, Rosaile, Perla, Kasen, Firebird, Tim Masan, Zoki Myera, Danielle, Thorntan Lock, Marica, Donny, Grady, Fabio, Darrel, Bellatrix, Edwina, Mimiko, Jaxon, Adrian, Sakiya, Akuti, Carlton, Maxine, Lani, Naina, Feronia, Carlson, Blaine, Lachlan, Oskar, Donlene, Glori, Jessina, Sayuki, Takara, Yumi, Akemi, Yukiko, Zakk, Zooey, Jenni, Anisa, Adabelle, Sassa, Shiratouri, Alcarina, Amanne, Nanami, Ayanuuma, Hidi, Ericia, Lainei, Azami, Mavins, Sun-Mai Song, Serina, Leio, Tod, Greg Owen, Markus, Sophine, Janine, Samatha, Laurie, Kokine, Emeline, Lizzy, Sabir, Sajen, Reiji, Seiji, Cleona Sotori, Emmilee Gilberta, Rikku Chakira, Lyra, Siria, Niyla, Ailsa, Daria, Eliza, Adelina, Dayna, Hadley, Audina, Fizzi, Maylin, Madelin Rain, Miha, Mandi, Anni Boudreadux, Declan, Isla, Acantha, Elvira, Rainn, Lennon, Violvet, Starr, Blairin, Jezebel, Kaige, Prysm, Billi, Mavina, Ashleigh Armbuster, Ashleigh Boulit, Ashleigh Quinlin, Ashliegh Tomosian, Ankela, Christinia, Lilika, Izzina, Emmeline, Maddox, Abbey, Barri Eienberg, Neldo Monoya, Jillianla Russill, Lynn, Netty, Manuela, Berni Barge, Karie, Amuu, Keika, Keiln, Venla, Larotina, Talenia, Amolly, Ian Zola, Bengal, Gauntlet, Komodo, Cloud 9, Hardball, Trauma, Triathlon, Ultra Girl, Blazing Skull, Captain Universe, Jack of Hearts, Spitfire, Citizen V, Jolt, Meteorite, Sheriff Red Wolf, Brother Voodoo, Agent 13, and Battle-Damaged Superior Spider-Man. #Now and Forever by Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham, Serina and Amuu. Trivia *Karina, Kina, Sagaharu, Flink, Bia, Gillbert, Extreme, Carlo, Bastion, Annah, Rinna, Christella Stringzang, Christine Clamfield, Lil Robert, Emoe Cry, Joe Joe, Spinball, Jimba Knif, Goggle, Flipik, Squink, Sharky Attack, Christopher, Shicky, Lil Nijah, Swagi, Foxcine, Naida, Sumiko, Tedd Snap, Sloan Toko, Daren Shield, Amelia Mizuni, Rio Hina, Luka Khole, Mira Aina, Rinco, Tristi Mei, Amaria Teno, Missi Kaio, Hota Tomo, Sora, Toki, Yuka, Itoami, Aiharu Aoi, Mimura Amaki, Asakora Maou, Nina, Himurou, Aoui, Mina Duka, Saoutoume, Ainna, Kyoka, Koutori, Makikou, Mishakou, Mizanou, Nagisakura, Akari, Calista, Sharley, Mia Saka, Mimina, Perine, Nami, Mouka, Kurumuu, Yuukari, Mizoure, Akuua, Kahluua, Koukou, Ruby, Lin Lin, Deshikou, Ran, Rei, Ren, Koutouri, Kanakou, Hinna, Shannon, Minna, Marila, Mew Mew, Rinko, Canla Vona, Suezuka Marika, Rimiya, Saekou, Saia Takaharu, Yuuri, Minki, Chodo-Ko, Saw Gawa, Riou Saki, Yokoko Ami, Kisa Kuji, Misuu, Meguu, Kasumi, Kokone, Suwate, Shure, Mahokou, Himeurou, Chisatou, Misatou, Ayanou, Mokoba, Houkari, Byakuuya, Namuu, Natsuumi, Yurie, Fomoue, Shigonu, Chizuruu, Shirouhebi, Yuukina, Uumi, Ginn, Jiko, Joshuua, Miyuuri, Satsuuki, Sumi, Hikari, Tomoki, Lelina, Sumiyayoi, Kurousaki, Ijun Kimimaru, Sliphyford, Cleo, Lilin, Nicki, Mana, Danica, Hinori, Imaki, Tinea, Emelia, Kitta, Aida, Dawnica, Zoe, Skye, Tana, Ernick, Corenia, Jassmine, Caroline, Hazil, Tridi, Julvina, Nataline, Tani, Amari, Angiela, Rilla, Claudia, Bethiny, Terri, Dinca, Brittany, Ginna, Yunagi, Jina Angie, Vinus, Sasuke, Kailin, Riki, Rexas, Aquarius, Axcel, Vantus, Tarra, Sophia, Isabella, Leolando, Yuuko, Yakumou, Rachele Halfing, Tatina Halfing, Jennx, Sakon, Binkaz, Nemiah, Lane, Erlk, Staven Hyd, Macario Kelsa, Tomoka, Ritsuka, Yurnia, Mauami, Fiz, Ryoken Shinosawa, Mio Otome, Bretton, Azil, Jordin, Briallen, Zero, Alvira, Danika, Joliette, Keiran, Phaidra, Benky, Molli, Rocklaus, Slinck, Tobi, Brock, Flitcher, Kifer, Caroly, Glamory, Aleica, Ginnca, Amela, Satoumi, Chelsein, Erinia, Nanci, Betti, Georgia, Alexina, Jalen, Maxim, Kanade, Arisina, Zatina, Richel Rith, Yuurika, Phoebe, Ella Edine, Virginia, Viv, Vin, Ruika, Alica, Roxi Daggers, Jani Daggers, Jamiee McCrimson, Cherly Banes, Clarla Oswall, Romona, Leeka, Rosia Taylor, Genica, Peni Bown, Polli Right, Zoei Herrit, Hayden, Alison, Acacina, Cornelia, Abraxas, Brink, Jamcer, Danneil, Charles Buckets, Vertoria Salts, Clair, Jacklas Heckness, Ami Ponds, Rori William, Mickei Sminth, Marintha Jonsica, Codi Jonias, Starlene Hambath, Sun-Hai Song, Jody Mappo, Coki Ching, Susie, Blind Spot, Gorgon, Flint, Naja, Grid, Olivina Abott, Ivie Vegas, Garriek Stephen, Ricko Slithermen, Ky Glas, Dyian Soyl, Ty Kamiyo, Matthew Ishido, Sorla Takenou, Izzi Uzuma, Mimika Tachika, Joco Kida, Takaru Takaishu, Karila Kamiyo, Davi Motomo, Kinji Ichijo, Yayoi Inoui, Coda Hidi, Radella, Kemily, Rafika, Uria, Dolci, Mikio, Max Ride, Sounomura, Hiroma Late, Renka Akaatsuka, Erinlec Tearn, Zoeine Hensen, Conia Becksworth, Bridga Verdent, Kika Benjaman, Renlee Robert, Bloomie, Stelina, Florina, Muusa, Tecnina, Laylina, Roxina, Brantley, Zayden, Armani, Rosaile, Perla, Kasen, Firebird, Tim Masan, Zoki Myera, Danielle, Thorntan Lock, Marica, Donny, Grady, Fabio, Darrel, Bellatrix, Edwina, Mimiko, Jaxon, Adrian, Sakiya, Akuti, Carlton, Maxine, Lani, Naina, Feronia, Carlson, Blaine, Lachlan, Oskar, Donlene, Glori, Jessina, Sayuki, Takara, Yumi, Akemi, Yukiko, Zakk, Zooey, Jenni, Anisa, Adabelle, Sassa, Shiratouri, Alcarina, Amanne, Nanami, Ayanuuma, Hidi, Ericia, Lainei, Azami, Mavins, Sun-Mai Song, Serina, Leio, Tod, Greg Owen, Markus, Sophine, Janine, Samatha, Laurie, Kokine, Emeline, Lizzy, Sabir, Sajen, Reiji, Seiji, Cleona Sotori, Emmilee Gilberta, Rikku Chakira, Lyra, Siria, Niyla, Ailsa, Daria, Eliza, Adelina, Dayna, Hadley, Audina, Fizzi, Maylin, Madelin Rain, Miha, Mandi, Anni Boudreadux, Declan, Isla, Acantha, Elvira, Rainn, Lennon, Violvet, Starr, Blairin, Jezebel, Kaige, Prysm, Billi, Mavina, Ashleigh Armbuster, Ashleigh Boulit, Ashleigh Quinlin, Ashliegh Tomosian, Ankela, Christinia, Lilika, Izzina, Emmeline, Maddox, Abbey, Barri Eienberg, Neldo Monoya, Jillianla Russill, Lynn, Netty, Manuela, Berni Barge, Karie, Amuu, Keika, Keiln, Venla, Larotina, Talenia, Amolly, Ian Zola, Bengal, Gauntlet, Komodo, Cloud 9, Hardball, Trauma, Triathlon, Ultra Girl, Blazing Skull, Captain Universe, Jack of Hearts, Spitfire, Citizen V, Jolt, Meteorite, Sheriff Red Wolf, Brother Voodoo, Agent 13, Battle-Damaged Superior Spider-Man, Sloane, Zora, Julieka, Maxes, Klarke, Cicilly, Mateo, Chloi, Tomson, Suouh, Kyoua, Hikaruu, Hitachin, Mitsukuuni, Mouri, Adan, Arturo, Blairr, Kellee, Miyoka, Izuni, Venetia, Toni, Zara, Iznla, Camellia, Andi Larken, Danni Pickitt, Lorine Mackenzie, Carlik Cashman, Jami Jame, Sky Blu, Axill, Nicola, Carolina, Zakia, Shyla, Karla, Dario, Kentaro, Yaki, Madi, Ashlei, Emeli, Piper, Jacie, Harida, Haruko, Yukika, Glorina Chine, Barb Chine, Bai, Akahana, Aura, Joline, Pandora, Namora, Banu, Valda, Naoko, Mollie, Emilia, Sapphira, Vanity, Aidren, Candra, Adwin, Adria, Hiriko, Hisa, Fumiki, Kaiyo, Gabina, Vinica, Kristin, Julika, Megin, Bethiney, Jansen, Annita, Vanisa, Rebecci, Jadin, Raylena, Vanesia, Sonjia, Mindi, Torina, Eugenina Clooney, Micella, Evi, Angelinam, Tamira, Helgina, Kinsley, Landon, Haruruu, Oudagiri, Ichikuura, Naou, Maricina Kenjina, Biannca Dupre, Liola, Roxandra, Brianca, Ace McDogal, Cladia Peaclick, Athal, Awoop, Hannah Song, Neva, Saotoume, Shiratouri, Tsuubasa, Youzora, Yuzuu, Mach IV, Techno, Mego Spider-Man, Carmilla Black/Scorpion, Korg, Sleepwalker, Hiroim, Miek, Elloe Kaifi, Jennifer Kale, Clear, Brother Voodoo, Topaz, Nadia Pym/Wasp, Machine Teen, Jimmy Marks/Hybrid, Fifty-One. Red Wolf, Shooting Star, Texas Twister, Phantom Rider, Living Lightning, Rocket Racer, Puma, Ema, Gema, Olga, Halik, Juumonji, Hyuuga, Karasuuma, Outoshiro, Saeguusa, Kazesaga, Himesatou, Happy Hogan/Superior Iron Man, Vin Gonzales/Intergalactic Iron Man, Michelle Gonzales/Iron Widow, Rebecca Stream and Echo Zaime are joining the team. *Yuuya and Olivia become a couple. *Lil Robert and Flipik become a couple. *Jinpei and Karina become a couple. *Nikko and Carlee become a couple. *Pedro and Caren become a couple. *Roberto and Noelle become a couple. *Gary and Julvina become a couple. *Mike and Rilla become a couple. *Ike and Claudia become a couple. *Emoe and Yunagi become a couple. *Bretton and Leena become a couple. *Jamcer and Mio become a couple. *Ryoken and Skye become a couple. *Danneil and Sonia become a couple. *Loid and Clair become a couple. *Zero and Ericia become a couple. *Ty Kamiyo and Sorla Takebou become a couple. *Davi Motomo and Azami become a couple. *Charles and Vtoria become a couple. *Janine and Brantlet become a couple. *Samatha and Zayden become a couple. *Laurie and Kasen become a couple. *Tod and Mimiko become a couple. *Howard and Kelle become a couple. *Klarke and Amanda become a couple. *Carlo and Gabina become a couple. *Bastion and Vinica become a couple. *Awoop and Brianca become a couple. *Leio and Saotoume become a couple. *It is revealed Chirrut Îmwe is Wendy's old Jedi Padawan. *It is revealed Chirrut Îmwe wass a Jedi Master. *It is revealed Wendy was a member of Guardians of the Whills. *It is revealed Wendy has Jedi Powers. *It is revealed Wendy was a Jedi Knight. *Wendy found a Force Crystal at the cave. Force crystal by jedimsieer.png|Force Crystal *Chirrut Îmwe gives Wendy a box of Sifo-Dyas Lightsaber. 3016821-cw.png|Sifo Dyas' Lightsaber Gallery *Coney Island - The Musical!/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited